Garage Arrest
by Pipe Fox
Summary: Continuation of Carnivals and California Rolls. Matt and Mimi have been bad, so now they're locked in a garage. Oh, whatever shall they do.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, the characters, and I'm not making any money.  
  
Artemis: This is the continuation of my story Of Carnivals and California Rolls, except I'm trying to make it funnier and more interesting, being that it's about Matt and Mimi. They're 15, just like Tai and Sora, and T.K. and Kari are 12, but they're still really immature. There's a little bit of T.K. and Kari romance in this one that will lead into the next one. Anyways, Tai and Sora are going out (after a kiss like that who wouldn't be? Read the other story if you haven't for a better understanding of this one.) Oh yeah, Spyro and Sparks are helping me with my fics!  
  
Spyro: Hey Artie, should I let the people read it?  
  
Artemis: Make it so number one!  
  
Spyro looks at Artemis with that strange look. Artemis rolls her eyes.  
  
Artemis: Yes, Spyro let them read the darn story!  
  
Spyro pouts  
  
Spyro: Okay then, on with the fic!  
  


Garage Arrest  


  
"Hi T.K.!" T.K. looked up from the bottom level of the mall. He saw Kari waving to him outside of the candy store. His heart leapt and he gave her a huge smile before running off towards the esclator. Matt looked up from a skateboard he was examining only to find that T.K. wasn't there. "T.K.! Where are you?!" he looked over to his right, only to see T.K. riding up to the top level where Kari was waiting. Letting out a sigh of relief, he walked calmly after him.  
  
"Hey Kari! What's up?" T.K. asked as he finally reached the top level of the mall. "Nothing much. Me and Mimi are shopping. She said that we have to get the attention of lots of boys before the summer ends." T.K. mentally frowned. 'She wants to get the attention of OTHER boys?' Kari read the frown of his face like a book. "Don't worry, T.K. You'll always be my number one guy, next to Tai of course." T.K. smiled again. "Promise?" he asked getting big puppy dog eyes. Kari smiled back. 'Oh he is so cute when he does that.' She thought about what Mimi and Sora had really said before they left.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sora: Have fun you guys.  
  
Mimi: You're not coming with us?  
  
Sora: Nope, me and Tai are going out for ice cream. But you guys should go out and gets some new clothes.  
  
Mimi: Yeah, I still have to catch the boys eyes before the summer ends, and so does Kari.  
  
Kari: Especially T.K...  
  
She covered her mouth and started to turn brick red. Sora and Mimi looked at eachother, engauging in a silent conversion. Nodding to eachother, Mimi grabbed Kari's hand and walked out of the door. Sora winked at her, Mimi winked back, and they both smiled evilly. Kari sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long weekend.  
  
Flashback end  
  
"Hello? Kari? Kari, you still there? Kari!" T.K. yelled. KAri snapped out of her trance and smiled sheepishly. "Tee Hee, sorry." "Why were you staring at me?" he asked. "Um, a fly was on your head, but it flew away, uh yeah!" "Oh, okay." Matt finally got off of the esclator and walked towards the two. "Hey Kari." he said and looked sternly at T.K. "Don't run off like that. You could have gotten kidnapped or something." he said, looking T.K. in the eyes. T.K. frowned and looked at his shoes. "I'm sorry, Matt." he said. Matt shook his head and they walked off to find Mimi.  
  
Mimi was browsing through a couple of nice baby T-shirts in a new store called Cow Prints. She picked up a pink shirt that said Moo on the front in big bold white letters with black spots. Smiling to her self at her item, she put it in her shopping basket adn continued on into the hair section. Just then, Kari, T.K., and Matt ran into the store. "Mimi!" Matt said in an overly excited voice. Mimi turned around. T.K. and Kari, but, who was that? Was that Matt? Sure he was cute before, but now he was more like 'Oh My God, I think I'm in love, guys you see on the hot guys calendar' cute. His hair was about the same: blond and spiky, except that there was a little more hair in his face. He had gotten taller, and grown out of his original sleeveless green shirt and jeans into a white undershirt with a light green/dark green mini-checkers over shirt, black shorts, low-cut white socks, and a pair of green and dark gray vans. Mimi's mouth was hanging wide open as she dropped the hair sticks she had previously holding. Breaking out of her trance, she bent down to pick them up. Matt stared at her long red hair that she gracefully pushed it back behind her ear. He barely even recognized her. She didn't wear her normal pink cowboy hat, vest, skirt, and blouse with cowboy boats. She was wearing a well-fitted soft pink shirt, with white shorts, pink eye shadow, and soft pink lipstick. 'Old habits die hard' he thought as he realized that even AFTER digiworld, people were still wearing the same color clothing. Tai still wore blue, Sora still wore yellow, he still wore green, Mimi still wore pink, somethings just never change. Mimi looked up and their eyes met. She got lost, kinda like when she got caught in that giant labriyth with Tentomon and Izzy and Palamon rescued her, but this was a more blissful lost. Matt got lost too, and, quite frankly, didn't care to get out of the swirling pools of gold. (I'm gonna transfer to paragraph per character for a sec so not to confuse you.)  
  
Matt: She  
  
Mimi: is  
  
Matt: so  
  
Mimi: drop-dead  
  
Matt: oh so  
  
Both: Sexy  
  
T.K. and Kari sweetdropped. "This is getting kinda sappy, huh." Kari asked. T.K. nodded slowly. "Wanna go to the candy store?" he asked. "Okay!" Tugging on Matt's shoulder for ten bucks, and recieving it without so much as a 'where are you going', 'when will you be back' or even a 'don't get lost'. "Bye Matt!" they shouted as they ran off. He waved goodbye simliar to a zombie. Mimi was the first to recover. "Matt? Is that you?" "Huh? Mimi? Yeah, it's me Matt." Her eyes lit up as she ran over and gave him a big hug. Matt was kinda surprised so he just stood there stiffly. Mimi stepped back to look at him. "Still the same I see." Matt shook his head. "No, it's no that, it's just that you surprised me." Mimi smiled and put on a coy smile. "So you DID enjoy that!" "Yes, er, no, I mean, ah forget it." He turned around to figure out were T.K. and Kari ran off to. Mimi grabbed his wrist. "Wait Matt! Can't we even talk a little?" Matt sighed. Mimi giggled. "Somethings never change." she said. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Mimi pouted as they walked off towards the direction of the food court.  
  
"Okay kids, here ya go." The lady at the regester handed them both a baggy. "Thank you, Miss." T.K. said as he reached into the VERY full bag of candy and pulled out 8 gum drops and stuffed them all into his mouth at one time. Kari looked at him and laughed. Taking her own bag, they headed out of the Candy store. Matt and Mimi caught up to them. "Hello T.K., Kari. How are you?" They mumbled something but their mouths were too full of candy to talk. Rolling his eyes and giving Mimi a nod, they both lifted the candy-eatting kids onto their shoulders and proceded to walk out of the mall. It was actually kind of cute. Kari was sitting on top of Matt's shoulders, eatting candy, T.K. sitting on Mimi's popping a few gumballs into his mouth and hers. They were laughing and talking about they're lives. Well, actually, Matt and Mimi were talking and Kari and T.K. were eating. They got a lot of 'aww's and 'that so sweet's from the older people.   
After catching the bus back to Tai's house, they knocked on back door. No answer. Matt rang the door bell again, as Kari began to look for her keys. Still no answer. Mimi set T.K. down, walked around the corner and into the garage, looked through the window and started cracking up. Matt did the same and joined her in looking though the window. Tai and Sora were making out on the couch. Matt and Mimi started laughing really hard as Tai looked over at the window. Matt and Mimi were making kissy faces at them. Tai smirked before getting up and closing the blinds. Matt and Mimi were still laughing, until they heard the door open and then shut adruptly behind them. Matt out to see Tai laughing at him from the outside. He saw him lock the door and then walk away. "Hey, you can't do that! Let us out!" Sora appeared in the window and mouthed some words to him. Although Mimi didn't understand them, Matt could see it perfectly clear: "Why should we? I'm sure that you would be perfectly happy out there ALONE!" Then she smiled smugly and walked away in the same direction Tai went to. "This is just great." he said, plopping onto an old piece of carpet. Mimi joined him. "Well, I guess we could always talk together." she suggested. "Yeah, but lets try not to argue like we used to." "Okay Matt, I wouldn't argue with you if you don't argue with me." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. He took it reluctantly. "Deal."  
  
Fifteen Minutes Later...  
  
"MATT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mimi shouted in Matt's face. Matt got really angry. "MY FAULT?! YOU WERE THE ON WHO CAME IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" "WELL, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED LAUGHING AT THEM!" "I DIDN'T SEE YOU TRYING TO STOP ME!" "I DID TOO!"   
"YOU DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"DID TOO TIMES 1000!"  
  
"TIMES 10,000!"  
  
"TIMES INFINITY!"  
  
Their eyes met in anger and anime style electricity flashed between them. They turned their back on each other and ran over to their perspective sides of the large garage, not bothing to look at one another.  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
Still on eachothers side facing the wall. But now they're both sitting down.  
  
Another 20 minutes later...  
  
Matt was still on his side, Mimi on hers. Mimi looked over at Matt but then turned away when Matt looked over. This continued for about 5 minutes until they looked at eachother at the same time. Matt glared; Mimi glared. "What do you want Matt?" she said coldly. Matt smirked. "Just wondering why you keep looking at me."  
  
On the Outside...  
  
Tai and Sora watched Mimi and Matt finally started talking to each other. "See Tai. I told you that getting them together was a good idea." Tai nodded back to her. "Do you think that it was a good idea to lock them in the garage though?" Sora nodded reassuringly. "Of course. After all, you thought of it right?" Tai smiled at her, then got a little cocky. "That's true." Sora smirked and pushed him lightly, but he caught her hand. She struggled against him, only to pull herself closer. Tai led her into a kiss. Sora smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they closed their eyes. Suddenly, they could hear laughing. Parting momentarily, Sora looked over and saw that Mimi and Matt were laughing at them again. Sora got angry and motioned to Tai, who was dazed and had a stupid smile on his face. He quickly snapped out of it and got an evil smile on his face, he winked at Sora, who smiled and winked back. They turned towards Matt and Mimi then walked away. Mimi looked over at Matt who looked back at her, then they glared at eachother. "UGH! Now look what you did Matt!" "ME?!? That was definatly your fault!"   
  
"WAS NOT!"  
  
"WAS TOO!"  
  
"WAS NOT!"   
  
"WAS TOO!"  
  
Electricity passed between their eyes again and they turned their backs on each other and walked off to their own sides of the garage. T.K. and Kari sweatdropped from the window. They had watched the whole thing from the start. "This isn't working, Kari." T.K. said. Kari nodded in agreement. Tai and Sora had explained the whole thing to them and asked them to monitor what was going on while they went to get part two ready. "Well, lets go get some more candy!" "Okay!" They ran off.  
  
Mimi looked over at Matt for the 5th time in a radius of 20 minutes. 'Why does he have to be such a jerk sometimes? Oh, I can't stay mad at him, even though he probably hates me now. Oh no, Matt hates me. But I can't be mad. I guess I'm just to faithful in him. Darn crest of sincerity!' She threw her crest to the ground and started to cry. Matt looked over at her and then at the crest. His blue eyes softened and he went and picked up her crest and put it in her hand. His crest glowed, as did Mimi's.   
  
Meanwhile, outside, where Tai and Sora were getting part 2 ready, Sora's crest glowed a little. "Huh? What's going on?" Tai looked at Sora, then at her crest, then at his own crest. It was glowed dimly also. "I think that something must be happening between Matt and Mimi." Sora nodded as they both ran off to the garage.  
  
Mimi looked up at Matt with confused eyes. "I thought you hated me." Matt looked surprised but he recovered quickly and knelt down beside her. He took a deep breath and pushed a stray lock of blonde hair out of his face.  
  
Tai's crest began to glow brighter. "Come on Sora! We gotta get there faster!" "I'm coming, just keep running!" Tai nodded his head and kept running. he could see the garage window from here. (they were really far away like at the end of the street going though some stores.)  
  
"I don't hate you Mimi." Mimi's eyes began to sparkle dimly with hope. "You don't?" Matt shook his head. "Nah, I could never hate you cause...never mind." Matt looked away. "Matt, don't turn away! Tell me, please." She turned his face back towards her with her soft, gently hands. Matt closed his eyes and took in the feeling of Mimi's soft, warm skin. He hadn't even remembered what they felt like anymore. Now that his mom had moved again, he and Mimi went to different schools. He hadn't seen her in awhile, and had forgotten a lot of things about her, like her ability to make people feel better. "Matt?" His eyes shot open. The first thing he saw was a set of concered, gold eyes followed by a beautiful face of the girl he suddenly...loved? "Matt..." "I meant to say, I could never hate you because I think that I...love you." Mimi's eyes went wide open as she suddenly got a loss of air and began to blank out. "Mimi!" Matt shouted as he grabbed hold of her wrists to keep her from falling over. Mimi jolted awake, as her senses slowly returned to her.Too slow, probably, because when Matt kissed her, she blanked out again. Instinct took over and she leaned in, kssing back. After 30 seconds, they parted. Matt looked a little surprised at his actions and Mimi had a dreamly look on her face, followed by a more kisses. But they were rudely intrupped by a sudden 'awww' in the background. They turned to see who was intruding. Tai, Sora, T.K. and Kari were all standing at the window with their faces pressed up againsts the window. T.K. and Kari had come as soon as their crest had glowed. Tai opened the door and started to laugh at them. "How did you know what was going on?" Mimi asked as she came up from wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and leaned on his shoulder. "Well, my crest glowed when you got excited cause Matt didn't hate you." T.K. said holding up his crest. "Mine glowed when you guys, um..." Kari and T.K. started to crack up. "Kari told me that mine probably glowed because of the courage you showed when you told Mimi who you felt." Tai said between fits of laughter. Sora was also laughing. "Yeah, and mine glowed because of the love you to showed." Sora said as she winked at Tai, who winked back. Mimi caught this. "What are you guys doing?" she said slowly. Suddenly, they ran up and pushed them both back into the garage and shut the door. Immediatly after, the click of the lock could be heard. "Not again!" Matt shouted as he banged on the door. Mimi walked up behind him seductively. "What Matt, you don't wanna be stuck in here with little ol' me anymore?" she said, putting her hand to her cheek. Matt considered the options (not those options you sick peoples!), and then ran and scooped Mimi up in a long kiss. As Tai and Sora watched from the window, Sora sighed contently. "That was sooo romantic, wasn't it Tai?" Tai was dozing off with his head resting on his hand. Sora hit is shoulder. "Tai!" He woke up. "Huh? Uhh, yeah!" Sora sighed again, in an exsaperated tone, then jumped down from the sun window on the roof of the garage and waited patiently for Tai to come down. When he did jump down, he fell over from the impact. "Owwww." "Awwww, poor Taie-Whie. Do you want me to-" Tai looked over at her. "I know were this conversasion is headed, so save your breath." Then he jumped up and kissed her. "I love you Sora." he whispered. "I love you too Tai." They continued to kiss.  
  
T.K. and Kari sweatdropped. "Well, that was interesting." "Yeah." Kari looked at T.K., T.K. looked at Kari. "Wanna try it?" he asked. "Um, okay." He put his lips on hers, both of their eyes wide open. After 10 seconds, they pulled away. "Wow." she said. "I can understand why they're always doing that." he said and took her hand and looked into her amber brown eyes. "Kari, will you go out with me?" Kari looked a little shocked. "O-okay! Yes, I'll go out with you T.K.!" she shouted as she hugged him. Then she kissed him, reluctantly but purely with emotion. T.K. closed his eyes as he could feel the light run through his blood. Getting a dreamy look on her face, she also closed her eyes and enjoy the moment. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?!" Tai and Matt shouted from behind them. "Uh oh."  
  
The End (for now)  
  
So, Comments? Flames? Talking Sandwiches? Send um' all to me at Tigerlilly96@aol.com! Buh Bye!  
  



End file.
